Blood oxygen saturation can determine a plurality of physical characteristics and ailments, including determining whether an individual is on the verge of losing consciousness. Typically, sensors measuring oxygenation are placed on the fingers or foreheads of patients and do not include a means of analyzing the data and alerting the user or a third party of whether an issue has been determined.